Gaylord
by bubblysours
Summary: Phil likes Dan, and Dan likes Phil. The only thing in their way is Dan's past. (my first Phan-fiction, constructive criticism appreciated:))


**Hello. You're about to read a fanfiction about Phan(a** _ **Phan**_ **fiction). If you are a triggered homophobic, you should probably stop reading. :)**

 **Oh, and for everyone who's expecting something gross, well...I'm sorry. This is going to be kept somewhat PG(it's rated T for swearing and references...ya know, the normal stuff you find in Phan's videos(mostly Dan's though)), so, um, yeah.**

"I can't believe we're doing Phil is not on fire _4_ ," Phil said, laughing. "Isn't that amazing, Dan?" Dan nodded, looking at his friend and giving him a soft smile. During PINOFs, Dan was more comfortable with Phil than he was in any other collab—Phil didn't really know why, but he liked it, this... _thing_ they had between each other during the PINOFs. This... _chemistry_ , as the viewers saw it. Phil knew it was nothing more than friendship, but sometimes, _sometimes_ , he thought of it as something more.

"Phil? You there?" Dan was waving his hand in front of Phil's pale face, laughing. "You seem to be in some sort of coma."

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Phil mumbled, scratching the back of his neck and looking down as his face colored. He suddenly felt self-conscious in front of Dan, even though they had been living with each other for months now and shared several embarrassing moments with one another.

"Whatever," Dan said, his eyes gleaming, "let's start filming." Phil took a deep breath as Dan got up to turn the camera on.

"Do you have the markers? Remember, dry-erase, not Sharpie," Dan said, pressing some buttons and adjusting the camera angle.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil said, rolling his eyes, holding the markers up. "Don't worry, you won't be washing black stuff off your face for weeks." Dan grinned, and for a moment, Phil stopped breathing. _His smile…_

"Phil? Hello?" Dan exclaimed, irritated. "Come on, Phil, the camera's rolling!" Phil started, snapping out of his trance.

"What? It is?" he asked, adjusting his hair and picking up the markers.

"Ha, ha, just kidding," Dan said, smoothing down his fringe and laughing. "But now it is!"

They opened the video with Phil drawing on his cat whiskers. Dan sighed as he looked at him—how he wished he could draw them on Phil himself…

The memory of the word "gaylord" being said to him in the hallways of school rushed back to him and his breath hitched.

 _No, Dan_ , he thought to himself. _Stop it._ He took a deep breath and looked away, fiddling with his fingers. _Pay attention! The camera's rolling_.

He blanked for a couple seconds, then found something silly to say about "getting high off Sharpie fumes." Phil laughed, and Dan smiled. **(A/N: okay, so, well, I don't know if they actually use Sharpie in this one, but in TABINOF, during the cat-whisker tutorial, they said to use dry-erase marker. I am keeping in mind that this was from 2012, so I guess they changed it? IDK)**

As Phil sang the word "whisker" over and over again, Dan felt the urge to rock back and forth and cross his eyes.

"Satisfactory whiskers?" Phil asked, laughing. He had finished drawing the whiskers. Dan took one look at the crudely drawn lines and messed up dot on Phil's nose and grinned, giving him a thumbs up.

Dan's eyes glazed over the first question, and he had the sudden urge to drop the question and pick up another one.

"Dan, what's taking so long?" Phil asked, adjusting his position on the bed.

"I...uh…" Dan sighed. "Why aren't you in my bed?" Phil immediately felt his heart flutter, even though he knew his fans were asking them that, not Dan himself.

"Because you're twelve!" Phil exclaimed, and Dan laughed.

"True," he muttered under his breath. "Next question, or, command, I should say…"

"What is it?" Phil asked, peeking over at Dan's phone screen.

"Quack like a duck," Dan said, barely being able to keep his grin hidden. Phil made a very un-duck-like noise. Dan did the same.

"That was surprisingly good," Phil said. Dan laughed.

It continued like this for a while, and Dan kept staring at Phil between questions, trying to get a good look at him.

Just him. He wanted to know why he felt the tingling sensation of butterflies in his stomach whenever he stood close to him. He wanted to know why he found him so attractive, even when most people claimed that _Dan_ himself was the "hot" one.

He wanted to make sure it wasn't something else. _But how could it be something else?_

No, it was definitely Phil who made Dan's heart jump. That much was confirmed when Phil made the mistake of mixing up the definitions of a Dan-sized pea and a pea-sized Dan.

When Dan called him out on Phil's mistake, he thought Phil looked a bit sad and vulnerable. Dan felt bad for mocking him, though he knew the viewers would probably find it pretty funny.

Strangely, Dan wanted to give him a hug after that. A hug, or maybe...maybe even something _more_ than a hug.

Suddenly, he heard a whisper. _Gaylord_ , it told him. Dan shuddered.

His mood quickly turned when he saw the next request. He could barely keep in his laughter when he saw Phil turn upside-down, trying to stuff his toes inside his mouth.

"Ew," he said aloud, lifting a hand to shield his eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, Phil, your future husband." For a second, he felt like saying "my" instead of "your", but he knew that the fans would riot.

When they were asked to draw each other, Dan examined Phil's features, trying to capture his hair, his smile, his nose, every (perfect) feature in the sketch.

Dan had to admit, he was disappointed when he saw Phil's drawing. _Is that_ really _what he thinks of me?_ Dan wondered, touching his face.

"Phil, touch Dan's neck," Phil read aloud, and then he paused, thinking fast. _I'm going for it_ , Phil said to himself, and he reached out to put his fingers on Dan's neck.

The touch ended up being soft, and more intimate than Phil thought it was going to be, despite the loud protests and heavy swatting from Dan. He felt his face growing warm. _Oh, Phil, what have you gotten yourself into now?_ The two locked eyes. For some strange reason, Phil felt himself leaning forward. _WHATTHEHELLISHAPPENINGRIGHTNOW?!_ Phil wanted to exclaim, though that seemed improper considering the situation he was in at the moment.

Though Dan had squealed in fury when Phil had touched his neck, he felt that he had liked the touch. It had felt _personal_ , of course, but _personal_ in a good way. _Intimate_.

There suddenly seemed to be a sort of tension between he and Phil as Phil slowly drew his hand away. He stared into to Phil's pale blue eyes. _He could stare into those eyes all day_. Phil started to lean in. Dan felt the urge to lean in, too, until he heard the whisper that told him, _gaylord_ , echo throughout his brain.

"So, uh, Phil, next question, please," Dan said, backing away from Phil with a smile on his face. Phil smiled, too, though his smile was a bit weaker. He seemed...dejected, disappointed, almost. Dan couldn't understand why. Maybe he was put off by the moment they had had, and, well, Dan was pretty put off by it, too.

They continued the Phil is not on fire, and they did it perfectly well, there seemed to be no tension between them as Phil looked through the video and edited it. After they ended the video with their "sexy faces", however, they didn't really speak to one another except to point out things that needed editing.

When they got to the neck-touching part, it got especially awkward. Dan felt bad for putting Phil in that situation, and Phil felt bad for putting Dan in that situation, so at the very same time, they turned to each other, scratching the back of their heads, and said, "Sorry about that."

They broke into laughter, and both of them were grateful that things were back to normal between them.

"Do you still have your cat whiskers?" Phil asked Dan, looking for a suitable sound effect for Dan's thumbs-up at the beginning of the video.

"Yeah, I'll wash them off when I go to bed," Dan mumbled. "You do too, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm. I'll probably do the same," Phil muttered. "Don't want my face to be a black marker mess in the morning." Dan smiled.

"You look quite attractive from that angle," Dan said, pointing to one of the scenes. "Like, really attractive. You look hot." Phil stopped.

"Did you just say I looked hot?"

 **So how's that for a pathetic first attempt at a Phanfiction? Yes, I am well aware that Dan would never say something like "You look hot" directly to Phil's face, but what I'm thinking is, it's late at night, Dan's pretty sleep deprived and has been staring at a screen for hours, and he's just kinda thinking aloud at this point.**

 **Sorry if all of my info isn't accurate, I'm not going to comb through every single Dan and Phil video in order to get that accurate information because then I would stop writing and go on a Dan and Phil marathon. Constructive criticism goes a long way!**

 **~bs (i know what it sounds like, this is an abbrev. version of my account name ok)**


End file.
